lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Silent Endings
"Silent Endings" is a story written by PhantomSilverShenron. It tells the story of the original Lookout Crew pitted against The Silent. Part 1 All is calm on the Lookout...The Crew is training and watching over the,so far, peaceful Earth... Kuzon: Come on Zion! You're gonna have to do better than that! -Throws a punch- Zion: Not so fast! -Blocks punch- The world appears to be peaceful now...but soon...Earth will know the true meaning of destruction...The true meaning of Chaos...Our story begins in an abandoned cave somewhere on Earth... ???: ...He's coming... SM: What? ???: He will be here within a matter of hours...We have to act...Now Manticore: You truly believe they can do it? ???: Who knows...but we're here to help them...and if He is able to unlock what we have failed to...we should be fine SJ: And if he is unable? ???: Then we can kiss our beautiful planet Earth goodbye... SS (Reborn): I'll go... ???: Warn the Legendary One first... SS ®: Right. -Nods head and flies off- We now see a hard training Tenchi alone in an Arctic Mountain covered in snow... Tenchi: Ha! -Sends a blast at a mountain,the mountain explodes- SS ®: -Appears behind Tenchi- Tenchi: ...What is it... SS ®: He's coming Tenchi: ...What!? -Turns to face SS- This is too soon...It's impossible! SS ®: My thoughts exactly...but you know he never makes mistakes...You know that better than anyone Tenchi: Of course...but the question stands...will He be able to do it? SS ®: We can only hope...I'm off to warn the Crew. I suggest you go talk to him...He can tell you when and where everything will happen. Tenchi: Right...What about...Nobody... SS ®: All we can do is hope he can do what the other incarnations of SS failed to do... Tenchi: ...He has to...The Earth rests in the balance...-Teleports away to somewhere else- SS ®: ...I believe in you,Nobody...-Teleports- We return to the Lookout... Ian: Uuuugghhh...There's nothing exciting going on! Mars: Obviously,it's because you're here. Ian: You take that back! Mars: Nah. I'm good Kuzon: Alright you two that's enough Zion: Kuzon's right, we shouldn't fight amongst ourselves SS ®: -Arrives on the Lookout- Zion: -Gasp- ...S-...SS? Mars: ...How can you be here...If Nobody still exists...? SS ®: Listen,it's a long story and I don't have time to tell all of it Kuzon: What's wrong? You look terrified SS ®: That's because there's a huge threat coming to Earth within a few hours! Ian: WHAT!? Kuzon: What kind of threat? SS ®: I can't say much for now...Just go to these coordinates at exactly 3:07 -Hands Zion a small piece of paper- Zion: ...Alright, we'll be there. SS ®: -Bows- I'll see you there...-Teleports- Zion: ... Kuzon: Two SS'...yeah he's done odder things...but this "threat" is what's surprising Ian: Ha...I can take this guy all on my own Mars: Don't get too cocky,Ian. Isn't that how you let yourself get controlled by your dark side...like 50 times? Ian: ...Damn... ~End of Part 1~ Part 2 We see a confused Tenchi...questioning the shadowed figure... ???: Tenchi... Tenchi: It's been too long,old friend ???: Indeed it has SJ: Legendary Tenchi...I suppose you are very aware of the danger that will shortly ensue... Tenchi: I am...My question is,will Nobody be able to stop him? ???: One can only hope... Manticore: ...He will be...I know he will be the one who refuses to fail Tenchi: I hope you're right,Manticore... ???: Well,Tenchi...Your place in this fight is highly needed. Tenchi: Well,you're the one with all the answers ???: Indeed...You will need to arrive at this precise location when the signal is given SM: -Hands Tenchi a piece of paper- Tenchi: What's the signal? SM: You'll know it when you see it SS ®: -Teleports in- The message has been delivered ???: Well done,Reborn. Tenchi,I trust you know what to do Tenchi: I won't fail you -Teleports- SS ®: Now,who will warn the other vessals? ???: ...Manticore...Go to the Fire Being Manticore: As you wish,I shall return when my task is completed -Teleports- Manticore teleports to an active volcano... Manticore: He has to be around here somewhere... Ferix: -Training at the core of the fiery mountain- Manticore: ...There! Ferix! -Rushes over to him- Ferix: Huh? Do I know you? Manticore: Well...Yes and No Ferix: Who are you? Manticore: ...An old friend...But that's not important right now. We need you Ferix: Me? For what? Manticore: There is a dark threat coming...You are an essential key to defeating him Ferix: Uh ok...Anything to save the Earth Manticore: Excellent...You will awake when you are needed -Points palm of hand facing Ferix- Ferix: Wait...wha- Manticore: -Sends a rush of blue energy and freezes Ferix solid- ...Sorry...I had too -Teleports himself and Ferix away- We rejoin the members of the Lookout Crew... Kuzon: ...2 o'clock... Zion: -Meditating- We still have an hour...And we don't even know what we're up against...yet Mars: All we can do...is wait Ian: Agreed... Back at the lair of SS' old forms... Manticore: -Teleports in- ???: Well done,Manticore Manticore: That's one down...-Sets Ferix in front of the shadowed figure- ???: ...Strength... SM: What was that,sir? ???: Nothing...SJ...You go find the being of water SJ: Right...-Loads guns- SM: -Slaps guns down to the ground- You won't need those for this... SJ: Always ruining my fun...Oh well...I'll be back -Teleports- We see a waterfall, lit by the moon...and a calm Xetwar meditating alone... SJ: Hm...There he is...Don't see why the old man needs us to gather these clowns...Oh well Xetwar: -Opens eyes- ...The circus is down the road... SJ: Oh HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...You're funny Xetwar: -Stands up- What do you want...Mr.Smiles? SJ: Hahahahaha! ...Wanna know just HOW I got these scars? Oh never mind I'm off track...-Blasts Xetwar with ice and freezes him- Too easy...Mr.Smiles..HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...-Teleports away- The dark force...stands in space...looking onward at Earth... ?: ...Earth...The home of my new kingdom...It will be mine...It's inhabitents will cower in fear when they hear...The Silent...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 2:30 now...We return to the lair... SJ: -Teleports in- This one's funny...A real card -Places him next to Ferix- ???: We don't have much time...SM...Go retreive the warrior of air... SM: On it -Teleports- ???: Reborn...I hate to send you on another mission...but it will help SS ®: It's fine,the warrior of earth I assume? ???: Yes SS ®: I'm on it -Teleports- The two return with frozen bodies of both Xira and Xetrha...By this time The Silent has already begun his descent into Earth...The Lookout Crew prepare... Zion: ...-Stands up- It's time Kuzon: You felt that too? That overwhelming power... Zion: Has to be him...Mars,what's the time? Mars: ...2:59 Ian: Let's go Mars: But what about Nobody? Zion: ...Obviously there's a plan at work invloving him and his past selves...He will show up when the time is right... Kuzon: Alrighty then...Let's head out Zion: Right...-Flies off- Kuzon: -Follows him- Ian: -Trails right behind them- Mars: ...If you are planning something,SS...Then do it soon...-Rushes off- ~End of Part 2~ Part 3 A Saiyan Pod crash lands in a city... Citizen: Huh? What is that? Citizen 2: Some sort of UFO? The Silent: -Slowly emerges from his pod- Citizen 3: It's an alien! The Silent: ...-Smirks-...Hello Earth -Destroys the entire city in a white explosion- Nobody wanders in a crowded city,halfway across the planet from the explosion... Nobody: ...-Walks past a store with TV's blaring something about an explosion- Store Cashier: Hey Man! You see this?! Aliens! Nobody: -Looks at the TV- What... ???: -Teleports in front of Nobody- ...Nobody...Go...You know what to do Nobody: ...-Teleports with a gust of wind- Cashier: What the- Are you two aliens too?! ???: Well...We're considered Namekian so...Yes,we are Aliens -Teleports away- Cashier: Na-...Namukan? The Silent arrives in a mountain range... The Silent: -Puts on Scouter- ...A few fairly large power levels...Heading this way... Zion: -Slowly descends down to the ground- Kuzon: -Follows shortly behind Zion- Mars and Ian: -Descend as well- Tenchi: -Standing utop one of the mountains overlooking everyone,checks his watch given to him by ???,the watch reads 3:07- Zion: Let's get this over with quick. Who are you? The Silent: ...-Smirks- Kuzon: A scouter...That armor...A tail? Zion he's- Zion: A Saiyan... Ian: Hmph...A Saiyan Poser Mars: We've established that...but what does he want? The Silent: ...I assume you are the Earth's heroes? Zion: We are the Lookout Crew. Call us heroes if you so choose. But we're here to simply destroy anyone that threatens the safety of Earth and it's people The Silent: Oh how noble of you... Kuzon: You know who we are...so who are you? Nobody: -Appears- He's called The Silent...A Saiyan that Frieza was afraid of,so he locked him up in some Space-Prison. Obviously,he eventually broke out. Took his rage out on planets he stumbled upon. The Silent: How do you know so much,boy? Nobody: Because I've lived 6 lives training for this moment. Zion: SS...We saw an older version of you earlier on the Look- Nobody: I know Mars: Care to tell us what that was all about? Nobody: You'll find out eventually...Let's just start the fight Zion: Right Ian: So,The Silent,how you gonna play this? One on One...or all on one? The Silent: Well,you might want to choose the latter...one on one would be just too unfair for you Mars: This guy means buissness...We have to be in sync or we're doomed Kuzon: Agreed Nobody: Don't underestimate him...he's ruthless Zion: ...Soon...He'll be dead...-Rushes at The Silent- The Silent: -Turns to dodge with ease- Zion: -Stops and turns around- KAMEHAMEHAAA!!! The Silent: -Easily deflects the blast away- Tenchi: Oh come on...-Looks at watch again- ...There isn't much time... The Silent: -Launches a powerful blast at Zion- Kuzon: HIIIIIIYAH! -Kicks blast away- Zion: Thanks,Kuzon Kuzon: Don't mention it Ian: HA! -Goes SSSJ- Mars: -Does the same- Ian: -Rushes at The Silent and throws kicks and punches rapidly- The Silent: -Dodging all of Ian's attempts- Hahahaha...Is it that easy to defeat you sorry excuses for Saiyans? Nobody: -Just watching the fight- I've lived 6 lives waiting for this moment...-Looks at the sky- I just need one more piece of the puzzle... Meanwhile...at ???'s lair... ???: Alright...Here we go... Ferix,Xetwar,Xira and Xetrha all turn into a stone...Red,blue,green,and brown respectively ???: Ferix...Emperor of Fire...You inherited my Strength when my body was cast into Oblivion...I now fuse your soul...WITH NOBODY! ...Xetwar,King of Water, You inherited my wisdom as my soul lay in darkness...I now fuse your soul...WITH NOBODY! ...XIRA -Voice Raising- RULER OF THE AIR...YOU HAVE INHERITED MY PATIENCE...I NOW FUSE YOUR SOUL WITH NOBODY! AND FINALLY...XETRHA...COMMANDER OF EARTH...YOU INHERITED MY COURAGE...I NOW BIND YOUR SOUL FOREVER WITH THE FINAL EMBODIMENT OF SS...NOBODY!!!! Nobody: -Eyes flash red,blue,green and brown- ???: NOBODY! I NOW FREE YOUR SOUL AND ALLOW IT TO BE FUSABLE WITH THE SPIRIT OF SS... The Silent: -Knocks the 4 Crew members to the ground- SM: -Appears and punches The Silent to the ground- The Silent: ...Grrr... SM: -Turns to Nobody- ...I know what it's like to have to emerge from nothing...My race died out...I was all that was left...And then I was slammed with being some reincarnation!?...Heh...-Smirks-...I lived through it,didn't I? The Silent: -Rushes at SM- SM: -Shoots a death beam at The Silent- The Silent: -Dodges- Zion: -Appears and blasts The Silent point blank- SM: Haha...Thanks...You haven't lost your touch,Zion Zion: ...SM?...I can't say this surprises me...But why are you here? Nobody: ...-Aura becomes red,blue,green,and brown- Excuse me...-Rushes at The Silent- SM: Well...To help him -Points to Nobody- Ian: Yeah yeah,it's great to see you and all,SM. But we're kinda in the middle of something! Nobody: -Exchanging blows with The Silent- The Silent: -Kicks Nobody away,and fires a death beam- Nobody: -Gasp- SM: ...Oh god no... SJ: -Deflects beam away- The Silent: Wha- SJ: Hahaha...That was your big trump card? A puny little death beam...Hahahahaha...And they call me crazy Mars: SJ!? Where have YOU been? SJ: Ok,I'll admit...I've been gone for some time now...I enslaved nearly every being in existance over in Earth-2...buuuut I guess I can play the hero this one last time. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA The Silent: ENOUGH FOOLING AROUND SM: This guy isn't very "Silent" is he? Kuzon: -Fires a blast at The Silent behind him- The Silent: -Turns around,deflects blast,and fires an energy wave at Kuzon- Kuzon: ...Oh cra-Knocked into a mountain- The Silent: -Fires a super nova-like attack at Ian- Ian: -Tries to deflect,but is blown back- Zion: DRAGON FIIIIST!!! -Sends Dragon Fist at The Silent- The Silent: -Dodges and sends a black version of Dragon Fist at Zion- Zion: AHHHH! -Consumed by attack- -Dragon Fist goes and attacks Mars as well,sending him into a mountain- The Silent: Easy...-Smirks- Manticore: -Appears,kicks The Silent to the ground and lands next to Nobody- Nobody: ...Who are you? Manticore: Haha...Name's Manticore...It's an honour to fight alongside the newest member of the SS Family The Silent: I HAVE HAD IT. I WILL DESTROY EVERY BEING ON EARTH Tenchi: ...My turn Kuzon: -Gets up,weakily- Zion: -Slowly rises to feet- Mars: Ugh... Ian: ...That guy is strong... Tenchi: -Jumps off mountain- The Silent: I'M DONE PLAYING AROUND. I WILL MAKE EARTH PERISH Tenchi: -Lands behind The Silent- Oh yeah...and how do you plan on doing so? ~End of Part 3~ Part 4 The Silent: ...-Turns around- Who are you? ???: -Appears with SS ® at his side- Allow me to sum him up in a few words...He is alike no other. Legends are ever-present and come and go with every generation...but he made a permanent mark. Tenchi and I...We go farther back than anyone could imagine. We are nearly the same person...we fight for what we believe in...we never give up...and we are considered "legends" among certain people. But we are so very different...People call me a hero. A warrior that others could count on, that innocents could look up to. Those broken and beaten down could find solace from and place their faiths in. But this man here. He's a savior. When the last light dies. When the last resistent flame has been smushed out by the consuming darkness. That is when Tenchi shows his face... Zion: ...I know of one person that could unite all these older versions of SS...and give a speech such as that... Kuzon: A warrior that had long been forgotten Mars: Overlooked by the fabric of time and space... Ian: My ultimate mistake...Killing him SM: People often forget SJ: Where we get our roots Manticore: It's from him... SS ®: Without him...we wouldn't exist Nobody and Tenchi: He is... ???: ...-Removes mask to reveal that he is the original SS- Tenchi: ...Why don't you guys just fuse up so we can get this over with? Nobody: Alright... -The old versions of SS all line up in a star formation around Nobody- SS ®: ...The spirit of one Shenron...-A dragonball with 5 silver stars in it appears inside his heart- Manticore: He gathered us together...United us as one... -4 Star dragonball appears in his heart- SJ: Without him,we have no purpose...-3 Star ball appears- SM: We now reunite the incarnations of Silver Shenron...-2 star ball- SS: ...To become 1...-1 star ball appears- Nobody: -6 star ball appears in his heart- -All 6 bodies then fuse together to become one single body...The Perfect form of SS- The Silent: Spectacular Light Show...Now...Allow us to finish this SS: Tenchi,you ready? Tenchi: Let's do it Zion: I say we step back for a moment here...Let these two do their thing... SS: ...-Looks at Mars- What are you doing on the sidelines...You think I'm gonna die without fighting alongside you...Master Mars: ...-Smirks and walks to be side by side with Tenchi and SS- The Silent: So this is it...The last hope Earth has...Ha Mars: -Goes SSSJ- Tenchi: -Powers up- SS: -Powers up- The Silent: -Rushes at them- Meanwhile...In Other World... Clockwork: ...Get 'em SS... This battle will decide the fate of Earth...The Silent will show no mercy whatsoever... The Silent: -Throws a punch at Mars- Mars: -Hit in jaw- Agh... Tenchi: -Kicks The Silent towards SS- SS: -Blasts The Silent- Mars: -Back heels The Silent to the ground- The Silent: HAAAAAAA!!!!! -Throws a destructo disk at Tenchi- Tenchi: -Barely dodges- The Silent: -Kicks SS in the chest- Mars: -Throws a punch at The Silent- The Silent: -Grabs his arm and flips him- Tenchi: -Elbows The Silent in the neck- The Silent: -Turns around and blasts Tenchi- SS: This guy really is as strong as they say... Mars: -Spits out a small bit of blood- ...Well...We're as strong as they say too... Tenchi: Agreed...-Rushes at The Silent- The Silent: -Rushes as well- Tenchi: -Dissappears and reappears behind The Silent- SS: Now,Master! -SS and Mars both rush behind The Silent with Tenchi- -Each warrior blasts The Silent point blank- The Silent: -Flies into a mountain and it collapses on top of him- SS: Haha! The Silent: ...-Gets up slowly-...You will die...-Power rises so much that the ground starts to shake,the sky turns black- Mars: Well,this should be fun Tenchi: We need a backup plan...We barely could land a decent hit on him in the first place...Now what? The Silent: -Skin grows a silver hair all over,teeth and nails sharpen- SS: ...-Looks around- Mars: SS,what are you doing? SS: ...Go...Fend him off for a bit...I have a plan Tenchi: Whatever you say...Let's go,Mars The Silent: -Transforms into a Giant Silver Great Ape- Mars: HAAA!!! -Throws a blast at The Silent from behind- The Silent: RAAAAAHHH!!!!! -Turns around- Tenchi: Hey Ape Boy! Over here! -Throws a Destructo Disk at The Silent- The Silent: -Cut by Disk- RAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!! SS: -Still just looking around- ...-Clenches Fists- Ian: What is SS doing? Kuzon: He's just standing there! Zion: ...I know what he's doing...I've watched SS fight enough time to know exactly how he's gonna seal this fight... Tenchi and Mars: -Drawing The Silent's attention- SS: -Power steadily rises- ...-Twitches but continues to look all around at the mountains- The Silent: -Smacks Mars to the ground- Mars: ...Oh god...That's my ribs... The Silent: -Blasts Tenchi away as well- Tenchi: You better do whatever it is you're doing quick,SS... The Silent: -Focuses on SS- You will die!!!! -Jumps at SS- SS: I...Hate... The Silent: RAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! Zion: ...Called it... SS: MOUNTAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIINNNNNNSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Power rockets upwards and creates an explosion with the same force as 10 atomic bombs- The Silent: WHAT!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! -The area is leveled for miles- Mars and Tenchi: -Get up and run over to SS- SS: ...Damn you mountains... Mars: SS,you did it! Tenchi: Well done The Silent: -Armor destroyed and scratched all over- I'm going to end this planet right now! SS: -Gasp- Zion: What!? Ian: Oh god... Kuzon: How? The Silent: -Rushes into the sky and charges a huge blast- SS: ...A beam struggle...A very cliche way to end a battle but whatever... Zion,Kuzon and Ian: -Come running to everyone else- SS: We've gotta use a multiple Zen Star...It's the only way Tenchi: Will it be powerful enough? SS: It better be,We're using my soul as the power source Mars: What!? That'll end you! SS: Trust me... Zion: ...We have to. Earth depends on it. Kuzon: ...Then let's do it! The Lookout Crew all charge up an energy blast...SS uses his soul to aid them... The Silent: DIIIIIIIEE!!!!!! -Launches beam- SS: LOOKOUT CREW ZEN STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The two beams meet and cause a near Earth Shattering clash... SS: This is...Goodbye...-Uses the last of his power to give the Zen Star overpowering strength- The Silent: NO! NOOOO!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!! The smoke begins to clear...The Crew stand proudly as they saved Earth....Again... The Silent: -Half of body destroyed- I'll kill- Zion: -Blasts The Silent,killing him for good- Tenchi: So that's it then... Mars: ...Where's SS? Zion: He's gone... Kuzon: The end of a hero... Tenchi: ...Farewell...It was a pleasure fighting alongside you once again,Zion...-Teleports away- Mars: ...You will be missed,SS... Ian: Goodbye... The Crew mourn over the death of their friend...But there stands one mountain SS didn't destroy...Atop said mountain...Stands a man,that bears striking resemblance to a Super Saiyan 4...He sits there...Watching Mysterious Warrior: ...-7 Star Dragonball appears in his heart- So,he really wasn't kidding when he said SS was a true hero...Bye,SS...-Turns around and walks away slowly- The End Category:Fan-Fiction